


Merry fudging christmas

by ArivFroso, KagomeBenihime



Series: Treat for The Trickster [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted at least, Christmas fun, Human Sacrifice, Just Desserts are served, M/M, say 'Fudge'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArivFroso/pseuds/ArivFroso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagomeBenihime/pseuds/KagomeBenihime
Summary: The brothers go on a hunt to find the 'Santa' whose kidnapping people in a small town. But soon enough they find themselves on the menu.





	Merry fudging christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and post more soon.
> 
> I would have posted this sooner but Christmas was crazy.

Bobby stood as they entered “Good timing, I got a case that needs looking at.”

Dean moved over to the desk, looking at the books strewn across it “Who's the chick?” he asked, pointing to a golden haired painting in one of them.

“That's Gabriel,” Bobby said softly.

Dean blinked, looking from the painting to the trickster angel and back.

“Shut up,” Gabriel said shortly.

“I didn't say anything!” Dean said, looking offended.

“You were thinking it,” Gabriel said with a grump.

Sam sighed. “What’s the hunt?” he asked, interrupting their squabble. It had been going on since Gabriel’s suggestion.

“Missing man in Ypsilanti, Michigan…” Bobby said, holding out the paper. “Kids says his dad was ‘Kidnapped by santa’.”

“Santa?” Sam asked incredulously. He scratched his palm subconsciously. He had forgotten it was almost Christmas. His family hardly ever celebrated it.

Gabriel took the paper and read it quickly. “So… what would you think about it? Really skinny werewolf?”

Sam shook his head. “Lunar cycle doesn’t fit… and I don’t see why it would take the whole body.”

Gabriel opened his mouth, then closed it again with a shrug.

“Could be some kind of ghoul,” Dean suggested. “Or a ghost. Something that’d be able to drag a body up the chimney without getting stuck itself.”

“Well, why don't you ijits go look then?” Bobby said in his loving irritation voice. “I've got research to do.” He turned his back on them and started looking through books again.

Sam and Dean nodded and got ready to go.

Dean tried to get another look at that painting of gabriel, but the angel snapped the book closed from across the room with a slight glare.

Sam chuckled and, taking Gabriel’s hand, dragged him with to get ready.

The drive over was fairly uneventful, it was once they got there to interview the family that things got strange.

As soon as they walked in, Gabriel stiffened slightly, inhaling deeply through his nose as his eyes glowed slightly “Oh…” he said softly, almost sounding… blissful…

“Hey,” Sam said softly, grabbing his arm. “Your eyes.”

Gabriel shook himself, still looking a little dazed. “Sorry,” he said softly, his eyes still glowing but not near as much anymore “I… I shouldn't stay here…”

Sam nodded, looking worried. “Go wait in the car. We won’t take too long.”

Gabriel nodded slightly, looking towards the Christmas wreath above the fireplace “It's Meadowsweet…” he muttered before he hurried out.

Dean looked at the wreath curiously. Sam nudged him and together they walked up to the wife and child of the missing man.

After talking to them, they came back to the car to find a very antsy angel in the back of the impala.

Sam glanced at Dean before getting in back with Gabriel. Dean muttered something about feeling like a freakin’ chauffeur.

“Hey,” Sam said softly. “Are you ok?”

Gabriel nodded slightly, looking at the house distractedly. “Someone is doing this on purpose…”

Sam shrugged. “They said they got the wreath at some shop. They gave us the address.”

“What the hell is meadowsweet?” Dean asked from the front. “Why’d it affect you? And how do you know someone’s doin’ it on purpose?”

Gabriel sighed. “Meadowsweet is an herb used in pagan rituals… it's a way to summon gods and offer human sacrifices… my… pagan side was…” He sighed, feeling ashamed.

Sam took his hand, trying to be supportive. “Maybe you should wait at the hotel while we check out the shop…”

Gabriel sighed, feeling unneeded, but he nodded. “Alright… call if you need me.” There was the sound of wings and he was gone.

Sam had started to say that he would, but Gabriel was gone, so he shut his mouth and sat back.

“Hey… Sammy.” Dean said softly from the front “We should… have a Christmas this year…”

Sam sat forward, putting his arms on the back of the front bench and resting his chin on his hands. “You’re joking, right?”

Dean shrugged. “No, just thought… last Christmas… might as well…”

“Dean… it’s not gonna be your last…” Sam couldn’t finish. They were running out of time and had no good options.

Dean shrugged again, turning and driving to the shop without arguing further.

Sam frowned a bit but didn’t say anything either.

They talked to the shop owner and were directed to a local couple who made the wreaths, and suspiciously gave them to the shop for free. They seemed like a happy, very festive, couple.

“So, you think they did it on purpose?” Sam asked as they got back in the car.

“Oh ya. Those two were weird,” Dean said.

“They weren’t weird, Dean,” Sam said, confused. “They were completely normal.”

“Too normal,” Dean said, rolling his eyes, and started down the road.

After getting back to the motel, and finding no Gabriel. They did some research about what these people could be.

Sam stood up, unable to focus with his worry over Gabriel building.

Dean looked up. “Find something?”

“Just that they were living in Seattle when another group of people disappeared,” Sam muttered. “Maybe they're the pagans…”

“Well, yeah?” Dean said, rolling his eyes slightly.

“No, I mean their the actual gods,” Sam said, continually glancing at the door. “What if they're making their own sacrifices.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “Inviting themselves in for a snack. Not bad, Sammy. Find how to kill them?”

Sam shook his head. “Would Bobby know?”

“If not, he’ll have a book that tells him. I’ll give him a call.” Dean pulled out his phone. “I’ll ask him if he’s seen Gabe, too.”

Sam nodded gratefully, glancing at the door again.

A while later, Dean hung up the phone “Bobby says stakes of evergreen should do the job.” He looked down before continuing quietly, “No sign of your feather head…”

Sam sat on one of the beds and put his head in his hands. _Gabriel… where are you?_

Surprisingly, no answer came back to him. Sam paced and worried as Dead carved out some stakes for them. Soon enough, they were headed to the Carrigans home.

Sam took his steak as Dean picked the lock.

Quietly, they made their way to the basement where they found bones, and another victim in a sack. Just as the victim started thrashing and shouting in the sack, Sam was caught by the shoulder and spun around. Mrs. god grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. Meanwhile Mr. god was attacking Dean.

Before long, the boys found themselves tied up and sitting in the kitchen.

Sam woke up slowly from the hit to his head. “Dean?” he called, worry coloring his voice. “You okay?”

Dean groaned. “Yeah, I think so.”

Sam sighed. “So, I guess we’re dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God….” He felt rather then saw Dean nod. “Nice to know.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed. “Where's Gabe when you need him?” he hissed, not wanting to totally admit that they needed help but…

“I don't know… He's not-” Sam cut off as the Carrigans come into the kitchen, dressed in colorful Christmas-themed sweaters.

“Ooh, and here we thought you two lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff,” Madge said with a giggle

Dean gave her his most sarcastic smile. “Miss all this? Nah, we’re partiers.”

Mr. Carrigan smoked his pipe with a smile. “Isn’t he a kick in the pants, honey?” He looked down at them, his voice changing slightly. “You’re hunters, is what you are.”

Dean sighed. “And you’re pagan gods. So, why don't we just call it even, and go our separate ways?”

Mr. Carrigan scoffed. “What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us?” He laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans, now, huh?” Sam muttered, tugging at the ropes slightly.

“Oh now, don’t get all wet,” Mr. Carrigan chided.

Madge nodded. “Oh, why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that’s a fact.” She put a napkin on Dean’s lap before continuing. “Now what do we take? What, two? Three?” Another napkin was sat on Sam’s lap.

Mr. Carrigan smiled. “Hardy Boys here make five.”

“Now, that’s not so bad, is it?” Madge asked.

Dean sighed, giving up on the ropes. “Well, you say it like that – I guess you guys are the Cunninghams.”

Mr. Carrigan waved his pipe at Dean. “You, mister, better show us a little respect.”

“Or what?” Sam asked sarcastically. “You’ll eat us?”

Mr. Carrigan chuckled. “Not so fast. There’s rituals to be followed first.”

Madge nodded. “Oh, we’re just sticklers for ritual.”

“And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?” Mr. Carrigan asks, grinning at his grinning wife.

“Let me guess… meadowsweet,” Dean said dryly. “Oh shucks, you’re all out of wreaths. I guess we’ll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?”

“Oh, don’t be such a gloomy Gus,” Madge said, hanging wreaths around Dean’s and Sam’s necks. “There. Ohh… Don’t they just look darling?”

“Good enough to eat,” Mr. Carrigan said as he smacked his lips. “All righty-roo.” He pulled out a wicked looking knife. “Step number two.”

Mr. Carrigan walked to Sam carrying the knife and a bowl. He held the bowl under Sam’s arm and prepares to cut him with the knife.

“Sam?!” Dean yelled in a panic. “Sammy?!”

Just as Mr. Carrigan sliced Sam’s arm to collect his blood in the bowl, a soft hiss could be heard from the rune on his wrist, though no one seems to notice.

“D-Don’t!” Sam protested before screaming.

Dean struggled. “Leave him alone, you son of a bitch!”

Mr. Carrigan tisked softly. ”Hear how they talk to us? Heh heh. To Gods?” He handed the bowl and knife to Madge. “Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions.”

Dean glares at him. “Times have changed!”

Mr. Carrigan growled. “Tell me about it. All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our – our altars are being burned down, and we’re being hunted down like common monsters.”

“But did we say a peep?” Madge added. “Oh ho ho, no, no, no, we did not. Two millennium. We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage. Wh-What was that word, dear?”

“We assimilated,” Mr. Carrigan said, adding something to Sam’s blood in the bowl and picking up a tool from the table.

Madge nodded. “Yeah, we assimilated. Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays.” She smiled, holding the large knife and looking like something out of a Christmas slasher flick. “We’re just like everybody else.”

“You’re not blending in as smooth as you think, lady.” Dean growled.

“This might pinch a bit, dear,” Madge said, ignoring him as she sliced his arm just like Mr. Carrigan did to Sam.

“You bitch!” Dean roared.

Madge gasped. “Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?” She smiled warmly at Dean who glared at her as she gestured with her sharp knife in cheesy emphasis. “Fudge.”

“I’ll try and remember that!” Dean growled.

Mr. Carrigan picked up a pair of pliers. “You boys have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are.” He moved to stand in front of Sam.

Sam felt panic bubbling up. “What do you think you’re doing with those?”

Mr. Carrigan only smiled.

Dean looked at Madge angrily before gritting out. “You fudging touch me again and I’ll fudging kill you!”

Madge smiled. “Very good!”

Mr. Carrigan reached for Sam's arm again, pliers descending towards his fingernails when suddenly, the cut on Sam's arm sealed itself and disappears.

Sam's eyes widened. “What the hell…?”

Mr. Carrigan looked at his arm for a moment, looking thoughtful. He drew the sharp knife along Sam's arm again, splitting the skin and exposing the muscles under it.

The wound didn't hurt, and almost instantly sealed again. Mr. Carrigan frowned, cutting the rope on Sam's arm to take a closer look but as soon as he picked it up, a flash from Sam's wrist had Mr. Carrigan dropping it with a pained hiss. “Madge!”

Madge jumped, looking at him. “What?!”

“This boys been claimed already!” Mr. Carrigan said, his voice somewhere between angry and… scared?

Sam was breathing hard, looking between them. Gabriel. It had to be. “By Loki,” he said, trying to sound confident.

Madge swallowed, looking to her husband. Mr. Carrigan shook his head. “That's not possible. Loki would never-"

“Never what?” came a voice from the couch. They all turned to see Gabriel in his furs and tunic, eating a large candy cane.

Sam sighed in relief. _You came._

“Lord Loki…” Madge breathed, dropping to her knees. “Please, we didn't know-"

Gabriel swiped two fingers through the air as if cutting it and Madge made a gurgling noise.

“Excuses?” Gabriel asked softly, both of the Carrigans shook their heads quickly, Gabriel stood, eyes flashing. “Then why,” he asked softly, “Would you _dare_ to touch something of mine?”

A strange creaking sound filled the room and the Carrigans stiffened.

“Don’t worry…” Gabriel said disdainfully “You won't die, yet.”

Both of the Carrigans screamed as branches burst from their chests, in no time, two evergreen trees stood where they had stood, Gabriel snapped and both trees vanished.

Sam struggled against the ropes. “Gabriel...”

“What did you do to them…?” Dean asked softly, almost as if he were afraid. Almost.

Gabriel sighed, snapping the ropes away “Sent them to a tree farm. Good looking evergreens like those will go fast.”

Sam jumped up and rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the angel and burying his face in his shoulder. _I was afraid…_

Dean rubbed his wrists and looked at the place where the two had vanished. He imagined their consciousness as trees, getting chopped down and slowly dying in someone's living room before being thrown out with the trash.

Gabriel hugged Sam back tightly. _I'd never leave you… you know that._ To Dean he said, “Ready to get out of here?”

 _I know…_ Sam thought, trying to ignore his doubts.

Dean nodded and stood up. “You two go on ahead. I'm gonna drive, maybe pick up some dinner.” Sam looked at Dean, worried. Dean shrugged. “Figured you two might like some time alone.”

Gabriel nodded slightly, raising his hand to snap before looking at Sam for permission.

Sam nodded.

Gabriel snapped them back to the room, looking worried. “I didn't mean to leave you alone like that, Sam,” he said softly, obviously feeling bad about leaving them to the pagans for so long.

Sam shook his head. “That's not what worried me… I was afraid something had happened to you.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I had something I needed to do… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you…”

Sam nodded and put on his best puppy dog face. “Can you tell me now?”

Gabriel shook his head. “It's not my place to tell… I'm sorry…”

Sam nodded again. “Ok…” After a few awkwardly silent seconds, he spoke up again. “Hey, will you help me with something?”

Dean pulled up to the hotel room, hoping he'd given the lovebirds enough time. He got out, food bags in hand, and knocked on the door. Sam opened it for him, and Dean had to do a double take.

“Dude, what's with the dorky hat?” Dean asked, poking at the white puff ball hanging near Sam's temple.

“It's a Santa hat, dummy,” Sam said. He pulled another out of his pocket and plopped it down on Dean's head.

“Hey, watch the hair,” Dean complained, but he was smiling. He looked around the room at the shitty Christmas decorations. “What's all this?”

“I figured you were right. There's no reason we shouldn't celebrate,” Sam said, careful not to mention that it might be Dean's last Christmas.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Gabriel said softly, smiling at the two brothers wrestling over the hat.

Dean gave him a tight smile and a nod. “You too.”

They enjoyed the next few hours, exchanging small gifts and watching crappy Christmas specials while drinking beer. It wasn't until Sam had gone out to grab some more food that Gabriel turned to Dean, eyes serious. “Dean… I need to talk to you…”

Dean looked at him and frowned. “About?”

Gabriel sighed softly “The reason I was gone for a while was because I was… looking up old friends…” he looks at Dean, his voice soft “Ruby's lying… there isn't a way to save you…”

Ruby had been trying to convince them of that when she had found them at the hotel, Gabriel had grumped and glared the whole time she was there, hiding his wings so she wouldn't get hostile while there.

“I'm not giving up,” Gabriel said softly, “But, if we can't… I need you to promise me something…”

Dean's jaw tightened, but he didn't interrupt.

“Hold out,” Gabriel said softly. “They will try to break you… ask you to do things... but hold out. My- ….. they… will be coming for you… just hold out and they'll get you out… and if you _can_ get away… make for the gate… anyway you can. Alright?”

“Coming for me?” Dean asked incredulously. “It's Hell. Who is gonna come for me there?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow slightly as if the answer would be obvious, but as he opened his mouth to answer Sam came back in with a grin, more booze, and an order of hot wings.

Dean forced a smile, shoving the conversation with Gabe to the back of his mind. It was obvious he hadn't wanted to talk about it in front of Sam, and Dean wasn't too keen on pressing it.

Gabriel smiled at him, snapping up some sweets for himself with an eyebrow wiggle.

Sam rolled his eyes. “If you wanted sweets, I could have gotten some.”

Gabriel chuckled around his sucker “But then I'd run out. This way, they last all night.” he winked at him seductively.

Sam rolled his eyes again and put the food and beer on the coffee table.

Gabriel chuckled. “Well, Merry Christmas and all that.” He flopped back on the couch with a huff. “Yule is better in my opinion.”

Sam sat down as Dean dug into the wings. “Oh ya?”

Gabriel grinned. “Oh yeah, twelve days of feasting, gifts, more feasting... “ He got a far away look in his eye, remembering. “The yule log fires… the dancing…” After a minute he seemed to snap out of it, clearing his throat slightly and continuing. “Where do you think the twelve days of Christmas song came from?”

Sam nodded, smiling at the look on Gabriel's face. “That makes sense.”

“Besides…” Gabriel continued with a scoff. “My brothers ‘birthday’ was in April… not that I'd celebrate it then either… the prick…”

Sam and Dean both looked confused. “Your brother?” Dean finally asked.

Gabriel looked at him with that ‘are you kidding?’ look of his. “Come on… robe, sandals, walk on water? Christmas wasn't always about red suits and reindeer.” He rolled his eyes slightly as if he thought the whole thing was ridiculous. “But then, holidays get skewed all the time…”

“Jesus is… was… your brother?” Sam asked as if startled by this revelation.

Gabriel chuckled. “Yep, he is…”

“Half brother, right? On God's side?” Dean asked, trying to hide a smirk.

Gabriel laughed at that. “Yeah, you could put it that way.” He shrugged “Haven't really stayed in touch though. Oh, I could tell you all about my brother and how we really don't get along… but I might offend the readers.”

“Readers?” Sam asked in confusion

Gabriel shook his head, grinning. “Oh, nothing.”

Dean went back to his wings.

“Hey, man, save some for me!” Sam complained, only half joking.

Gabriel smiled, this was his life now… and he wouldn't change it, not for all the sweets in the world.


End file.
